Better Still, Be Brutal
by lizteroid
Summary: Bree/John...


**_Better Still, Be Brutal_**

"What's the big deal?!" Danielle screeched at the top of her voice, "It's just sex!" she added, Bree looked taken aback.

"Honey, I am looking out for your happiness. Now, I understand what it's like to be young and feel urges, but I waited until I got married, as did your father, and it was so much better" Bree lied, but hid it extremely well. She didn't want Danielle to think she and Rex had had pre-marital sex, it would only give Danielle the idea to.

"Daddy ended up cheating on you" Danielle threw back in Bree's face.

"Yes. Well..."

"And every since he moved back in, you've been miserable" Danielle continued, stating the truth for Bree.

"Why would you say that?"

"The walls between our bedrooms are paper thin. I hear more stuff than I probably should" Danielle said, and Bree looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh"

"Look, mom, I love you a lot but you really are the last person to ever give anyone advice about sex and happiness" she gave Bree a kiss and left the kitchen, smiling, leaving Bree utterly bewildered by her daughter.

Later on that day, Bree saw John, Danielle's 'love' interest helping his friend Justin with the Solis' garden, she smiled and waved and generally went along with her business. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw John talking with Justin and looking over at her. Soon enough, John walked over to her.

"Hey Mrs Van De Kamp" he smiled a little uneasily, he never knew how to act around Bree, so he always felt nervous.

"Oh, hi John" Bree smiled, breezily, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Uh...is...is Danielle home?"

"She isn't right now, but I'll...I'll tell her you called though" Bree told him, looking down to her Begonia's, "Do you want me to give her a message?" Bree asked, searching his face.

"No, that's alright, just uh...tell her I called over for her" John smiled, looking Bree over subtly.

"Okay" Bree replied cheerily, "Bye John"

As he turned, he waved, grinning to himself. He walked back over to the Solis' and as he did so, kept glancing over his broad shoulders at Bree, who also kept looking up at him.

Bree could see why Danielle liked John. Sure, he was handsome, tall, he always got good grades and he wasn't a jerk. John always seemed to treat people nicely, and Bree admired that from him. Also, he didn't take drugs, which is more than can be said for her son, Andrew.

Just days later, Bree decided to call round on John, since she'd found out who the condom belonged to, she'd already had the chat with Danielle. So, she knocked on the door to his apartment.

John answered, looking a little puzzled, "Uh, Mrs Van De Kamp"

"Hello, John. I'm sorry to drop by on you, unannounced. Do you have a moment?" Bree said with her usual easy smile as he showed her in.

"Sure", he gestured for her to sit, and they both did so, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'll tell you. My daughter is planning on giving you her virginity and I would consider it a personal favor if you wouldn't take it" she said, straight out. Bree always felt honesty was the best policy.

John sat stunned for a moment or two, then looked Bree over _I would quite liked to have taken yours_ he thought to himself, as she smiled at him, waiting for him to answer. When he didn't Bree thought for a moment.

Shifting, she continued, "She said that you broke up with her because she refused to have sex"

"Wow. Um, okay, here's the deal. I said that, but it was just an excuse. The truth is, I wasn't that into her" John confessed, _No, I'm way more into older women_, he thought again.

"Really?"

"And she was always so proud of never having done it, I figured, hey, this is my way out" John admitted.

_He's sweet_, she thought, "Well, she feels very passionately about you" Bree told him softly.

"Well, don't get me wrong. She's...nice, but the truth is, there's someone else"

_There had to be_ Bree decided, "Oh, are you going steady?" she asked politely.

"Not exactly. We were seeing each other pretty regularly but this other lady" _Shit!_ "...Girl, she sorta dumped me"

"Oh, I see" Bree nodded and lay a comforting hand on John's muscular arm, smiling warmly.

"Well, look. I'll talk to Danielle, and don't worry, I'll let her down gently" John said finally after staring at Bree.

"Uh, actually, I would prefer if you didn't"

"Huh?" John looked at her confused.

"I know my daughter. She's very determined, and unless you're really firm with her, she's going to continue to think that there's hope"

"Okay. I'll be firm" he smiled a little.

Bree stood, her hand resting on his shoulder, "Better still, be brutal" she murmured.

_Wow! Mrs Van De Kamp...! Did she just use her bedroom voice?_ John thought, he couldn't concentrate.

A couple of days later, Bree heard a knock on the door, she smiled as she opened it.

"John?!" Bree's eyes widened as she saw him standing there.

"Hey, Mrs Van De Kamp"

"Uh, Danielle's not home right now. She took off to the mall with Julie Mayer" Bree smiled.

"I know, I saw them leave"

Bree looked puzzled, looking at his charming grin, "So..?" she questioned as he stood on her doorstep.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if I could take a look at your bushes?"

Bree smiled. She enjoyed when people shared the same interests with her, "Sure, come on in. Would you like some lemonade? I just made some" she offered as she let him in.

"Uh...no, that's fine Mrs Van De Kamp"

"Oh, please, call me Bree" she smiled, she turned to walk into the kitchen, John followed her.

Bree turned and smiled, noticing how close she and John were, she felt uncomfortable so she gently tucked her hair behind her ear, just as John reached his hand up to do the same task. Their hands touched and Bree blushed and stepped away, but John stepped forward closer again.

"John...?"

As he leaned in to kiss her, Bree continued, "I know about Gabrielle..."

John looked at her, quite stunned, he took a moment, and yet he still placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her soft lips. She gasped.

"John?! What are you doing?" Bree gasped, breaking the soft kiss.

"I'm really attracted to you Mrs Van De Kamp..."

"_Mrs_! Van De Kamp, John, I'm married!" Bree exclaimed, "So is Gabrielle, not that it's any of my business, but she and Carlos are my friends, I don't want things to get spoiled for them..." Bree sighed. _What am I doing? This guy is hot and coming onto me?! More than Rex does..._

"Gabrielle..." now John sighed, "Mrs Solis was a mistake, I know that, but you..." he looked up at her. Bree could see in his eyes he wasn't lying to her. He was actually attracted in some way to her. She turned away.

"John...I'm sorry, I can't. Besides, you're seeing my daughter" she told him, "What would people think?"

John looked to the floor, "I don't care what people think, let them think what they want"

Bree turned to look at him. She felt herself throw herself at him, pressing her lips to his, cupping his face as their lips moved together harshly.

Bree broke the kiss, gasping for air and she looked at John, "John! I'm sorry, I don't know..." she moved away form him, turning around, he gently grabbed her wrist and she looked down to it.

"Don't apologize, did you feel anything?" John asked her.

Bree faultered. _Did I? I did. I can't tell him._ She sighed, "I don't know..." she told him, looking at him.

John moved closer to Bree again, "John..."

"Mrs Van De Kamp, please, tell me...I'd rather you did"

Bree stared at him for a few moments then looked down, sighed and nodded, "I did"

Bree stood staring at John, afraid to move in case something else happened, gently she stepped to the side, John kept watching her, "John, I think it's best you go home now" Bree told him.

"Mrs Van De Kamp..."

"John..." she tilted her head with her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to leave, he sighed and nodded. Before he walked away, he pecked her cheek and asked, "Can I see you later?"

Bree swallowed and looked at him, she took a moment before nodding, "I'll be here"

"And Danielle?" John asked.

"She and Andrew are staying with Rex's mother, Rex is away in Philadelphia"

"So, it'll be just us?" he questioned a slight smile playing his lips.

Bree hadn't thought of that, but she nodded, "Yes"

"Okay" he said and turned to leave, "I'll come by later then" Bree just nodded and watched him leave.

A few hours later, Bree heard the knock she'd been expecting, "It's open" she called breezily, and indeed walked John Rowland, flashing his dazzling smile. Bree was thankful she was sitting as that smile made her knees weak.

Bree placed down her crochet and looked directly at John, "I don't know if I can do this" she whispered.

John approached her and gazed into her eyes, "We don't have to if you don't want to Mrs Van De Kamp"

"Please call me Bree..."

John nodded and walked towards Bree, she felt her heart rate increase as she saw he was nearing. And she liked it. She stood and smiled at him, "Can I get you a drink? Some lemonade perhaps?"

He leaned forward and forcefully pulled her close to his body, "I just want you" he told her softly but sternly.

Bree looked into his eyes and swallowed, biting her lip a little and John pressed his lips to her neck, moving them up to near her ear and behind. Bree closed her eyes and moaned a little, "John...? What about Danielle?"

"I only want to think of you, Mrs Va...Bree" John smiled, correcting himself.

Bree looked deep into John's eyes and bit her lip, then let her eyes move to gaze at his full lips, they looked good, and she'd never noticed before. She nodded and moved her face closer to his, letting her lips brush against his.

John turned it into a kiss. Bree let him. Moments later, the kiss had deepened and Bree wrapped her arms around John's neck, breathing heavily through her nose and moaning a little.

John turned them and back Bree up to the dining table, she moaned as it pressed against her bottom. He gently lowered her so she was lying on the surface of it, leaning over her still kissing her lips harshly. _Lust_, such a big word.

Bree sat up suddenly, gasping, "John, I can't..." she said, shaking her head.

John gently brushed his hand against Bree's cheek and smiled, then kissed her softly and passionately. Bree moaned once more and slowly leaned back down on the table, pulling John down with her. He moved his hands down her front, feeling all of her curves through her sweater and slacks.

Bree arched her back as she felt John's hands run down her waist and she moaned and let her own hands move up to his shoulders.

Bree slowly began to pull up on John's shirt, he broke the kiss to pull it off and Bree gasped looking at his toned body, biting her lip, she pulled him down again and continued to kiss him. John moved his fingers to Bree's zipper on her slacks and began to unzip it.

She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes, "John...I..."

He silenced her once more, knowing she wanted it but was afraid of what might happen, she was still married. And he was dating her daughter. He proceeded to unzip the zipper and finally the material parted, revealing gentle pink lace.

John looked down at her panties between the flaps of her slacks, slowly he began to slide her trousers down her legs, glimpsing her snowy skin underneath as he kissed her neck.

Bree had tilted her head to the side to give John better access as he kissed her. She had her eyes closed and her breathing had become ragged. Bree could feel John's crotch of his jeans pressing against her, rubbing harshly against her lace, she moaned lightly in her throat.

Bree couldn't take it any more, she tugged his jeans and boxers down and pressed herself against him. John didn't waste time, he moved her panties to the side and pushed into her, holding onto her slender legs as he softly thrust.

Bree moaned softly when she felt John slip into her, she'd missed a man being so close to her and inside her. Rex didn't bother any more, he had moved away into a motel, and she didn't care although she loved him. She shook her head to rid the thought as she pulled John down onto her, kissing him deeply.

John pushed his tongue into Bree's mouth hungrily in contrast to the soft thrusts her was making inside her. She moved one of her legs to wrap around him, making him even closer to her body to take him deeper inside her body.

Bree moaned out as John thrust inside her, he began to quicken his pace a little, but he knew not to take her with force. Bree was a lady, a classy one, it would be wrong to do so, he thought but when looked round, he saw they were in the dining room. He was having sex with Bree Van De Kamp on her famous dining room table. What an accomplishment!

His thoughts were broken when Bree moaned and he heard giggling outside, both of them looked up and saw the Scavo boys outside, "Oh my God!" John exclaimed and pulled out of her, ripping a moan from her again.

"Just...close the curtains" she told him, "And lock the door"

John chased the boys away from the window, "Bree...they'll tell Lynette or Tom, and that'll get round to Ga...everyone and my mom will find out, so will Mr Van De Kamp"

"Well...the boys know that they shouldn't tell their mothe...."

"Mom?!" Danielle called form outside, "Mom are you home?"

"Danielle!" Bree whispered to John and looked panicked.

"Just text her and ask her to meet you somewhere so we can uh...carry on" John suggested as he kissed Bree's neck.

Bree got lost in the sensation and leaned back again, smiling dreamily with her eyes closed, "You do it..."

John picked up his cell and sent Danielle a text to meet her at the mall before he heard her growl outside, "Oh! I've just come from there!" and she left, while in the house, he entered Bree once more and smiled down at her.

Bree gasped when John began to slowly stroke inside her, but draped across the table, she thought it seemed odd and John picked up on it, he noticed she was a little restless and he quickened his pace. She looked up at him and smirked, knowing he thought the way she did; table sex had to be wild. She let her legs run up his and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh John!!" Bree moaned as he pounded into her, sending her jerking upwards each time he thrust. She had to admit to herself that he was certainly much better than Rex in the passion department. John then picked her off the table with ease, carrying her before he slipped out and made his way upstairs with her in his arms.

She pulled him into Andrew's room and flung him onto the bed before she climbed atop of him and straddled him, he swiftly thrust into her again and she moved on him slightly. He had other ideas though, he pulled Bree close and wrapped his arms around her and shifted so he could drive into her. Satisfying both their needs sufficiently.

Bree cried out his name, "John!!! Oh God, John!!" as she came, her muscles clamped around his manhood, as if they'd never let go, pulling him over the edge also and he filled her with his seed, groaning loudly, holding her still on him before he lifted her slightly and pulled out, panting.

Bree collapsed on top of John and felt their bodies rubbing against each other, slick with sweat from the exhursion of the act, "Oh John..." she sighed contently as she lay on him and he stroked over her back, his hand lurking on the small of her back and her hips. She help thinking about how amazingly tender and loving, yet brutal and raw the sex had actually been with John, he'd wanted her and it was obvious but she couldn't do anything else now, she was a married woman afterall, "John...I..." she then sought her own words as advice, 2We can't do this again. I've made my mind up, you have to leave and nobody is to find out about this. Nobody!"

John looked to her distraught, he'd just made love to her and now she was telling him to leave, "Mrs Van De Kamp..." he tried, but held up her hand in protest and shook her head, he sighed and gathered up his things, "Can't I even say goodbye?"

"Just go John..." she said, her final words before he left. _That...was brutal._ - was his only thought as he looked back on the Van De Kamp house, walking back along the Lane to his own residency.


End file.
